I Guess I Said I Was Your Husband
by Becimpala33
Summary: When Danny gets seriously injured, Steve says he's his husband to get into the ambulance. But it spirals out of control once Danny's parents show up. Future Steve/Danny
1. Chapter 1

Steve saw it all, the man coming toward him, the glint of steel, Danny pushing Steve out of the way, the knife sliding into Danny's stomach once, twice, three quick times, right below his vest.

Danny let out a gasp of surprise, a cry of pain, and then fell to his knees, collapsing onto his back, body arching with a strangled scream. Steve dropped to his knees, laying his violently shaking hands on Danny's blood-drenched skin, trying desperately to find a way to cover all the wounds at once. "Hold on Danny, hold on, you're going to be ok," Steve pleaded, keeping his hands pressed tight against Danny's stomach, bringing his forehead down to press against Danny's, keeping their gazes locked together.

"Babe, n-no I'm not," Danny choked out, eyes starting to close, but Steve grabbed Danny's face, squeezed it between his hands, forced those eyes open again.

"You have to be," Steve begged, and he lowered his lips to Danny's, kissed him desperately, tongue against the roof of Danny's mouth, lips pressing hard enough to leave bruises. He felt Danny start to violently shake and pulled back, taking his coat off and wrapping it around Danny's body, keeping the pressure on Danny's stomach.

Steve barely registered the footsteps, Kono's scream, sobs, Chin's voice barely able to choke out the words, "Officer down. Assistance needed immediately!" All he heard was Danny, each word a labored, painful effort.

"Tell…Grace…her Danno loves her," Danny gasped out, his hand inching forward to grab Steve's weakly. "Danno…loves…you too babe."

Danny's eyes closed, his breathing stopped, and Steve swore he felt his breath stop too. He'd never seen Danny this still, this quiet, and it was enough to break him down, but Steve couldn't let it.

Throwing the coat aside, Steve ripped off Danny's vest, began the compressions and breath, the count in his head and the feel of Danny's chest under his hands the only things keeping him together.

Danny's chest suddenly heaved, his head tossed back with a strangled breath, his eyes flying open, and the paramedics rushed onto the scene.

Steve staggered backwards as the medics descended. "He was stabbed three times," Steve choked out, hands flapping uselessly at his sides. "He stopped breathing once, but I brought him back in one minute eleven seconds."

The medics carefully loaded Danny onto a stretcher, and carried him into the ambulance. Steve kept pace with them, and started climbing in with Danny.

"Sir…" one of the medics began, raising a hand.

"I'm his husband," Steve blurted out. His eyes widened, his hand flying up to his mouth, as he realized what he'd just said. As he opened his mouth to explain, to say he knew full well that wanting to be the husband of someone he wasn't even dating, and actually being said person's husband, were two very different things, the medic stepped aside, allowing Steve entrance to the back of the ambulance.

Without hesitation, Steve shut his mouth and climbed in, immediately grabbing Danny's hand and bringing it to his lips, murmuring "I'm here, Danno, I gotcha."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"You told them you're Danny's husband," Kono stated, hunched forward in her chair. Steve nodded, rubbing his hands over his haggard face. His hands were clean now, free of blood, Kono having resorted to begging baby wipes off a nurse when Steve refused to leave his vigil for anything.

"It just came out," Steve sighed, his eyes glued to a set of double doors. Danny's doctor had emerged from there every hour on the hour, informing them Danny was still in surgery, that he was a fighter, which Steve could have already told him. "They weren't going to let me in the ambulance, so I blurted it out. I was going to take it back, but then they stepped aside and let me in, and I had to be with him, Kono, I had to.

"I know, Boss, I know." Slinging her arm around his knotted shoulders, she pulled him against her side.

Rachel and Grace suddenly came running in, and Steve leapt up to meet them. Grace flew into his arms, and he held her tightly, cradling her against his chest.

Danny's doctor came out through the double doors again, and they all instantly turned to face him, Steve stepping forward with Grace still wrapped up in his arms.

"He's out of surgery," the doctor said. "His injuries were severe, but he is stable now. However, he is in a coma for the time-"

Steve felt his knees give way, and only his innate instinct to not let Grace get hurt kept him from falling down. "Super Steve, what's a coma?" Grace whispered into his shoulder.

"It means Danno's sleeping, sweetheart, and his body won't let him wake up until he's all better," Steve explained softly, tears pricking at the backs of his eyes.

"You can go see your husband now, Mr. McGarrett," the doctor said, and Steve watched Rachel's eyes widen almost out of her head.

"Rachel, do you mind if I take Grace in to see her dad?" Steve asked, practically pleaded, one hand rubbing light reassuring circles over Grace's pigtails.

Rachel hesitated for just a second, then nodded. Mouthing, "Thank you," Steve carried Grace into Danny's private hospital room.

Danny was so still, the stillest Steve had ever seen him, gauze and bandages wrapped tightly around his stomach, hooked up to an IV and monitors. Without hesitation, Grace clambered down from Steve's arms and up onto Danny's bed, resting her head on his chest, her small body curling up against his.

"Are you and Danno married?" Grace asked simply, her eyes on Steve.

Drawing a chair up to the side of the bed Grace was on, Steve sat down, as close to Danny as he could. "No, we're not, Gracie," Steve said softly, looking down at the tiled floor. "I was really scared for your dad, and I needed to be there for him. So I said that, and they let me in."

"Did you hold his hand?" Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Grace's small hand curled in Danny's so-still palm.

"I did. Grace-" Steve's own hands were clenched tightly together, and he closed his eyes, head sinking even lower. "Danno was protecting me, Gracie, when he-"

"Stop, Super Steve," Grace said, sounding so much like her father Steve felt his breath catch in his throat. He heard her climb down from the bed and suddenly her hands were on his face, pulling up until Steve met her eyes, so solemn and serious and still so innocent. "Super Steve, you are Danno's best friend. He would be really sad if you got hurt, because he loves you." Grace threw her arms around Steve's neck, burrowed into his arms, planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'd be really sad if you got hurt too."

Steve held onto Grace tightly, felt her tears fall on his shoulder, fought back his own, rubbed her back and told her everything would be ok, Danny would be ok, over and over, until she fell asleep.

In the quiet, he stared at Danny, watched until he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. Stepping up to the bed, he lay a hand on Danny's chest, feeling his heart beat, unable to keep the flashes out of his head, of a knife and blood and Danny in so much pain, Danny choking out what he thought were his last words, and before Steve even processed what he was doing, he was curled up on the bed, one arm carefully laid so protectively over Danny's stomach. Danny's heart beat against his cheek muted the flashes enough that Steve could bear to close his eyes.

And that was when Danny's parents walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve slowly came awake, to find a kindly looking older woman smiling down at him. "Hello Steven dear," she said softly, laying a hand on his arm. "We didn't want to wake you. That sweet Kono said you hadn't slept since it happened." She blinked back tears, and Steve knew instantly who she was, recognized her from the photos all around Danny's apartment.

"Mrs. Williams," he began, and suddenly he was wrapped up in her arms, and suddenly the sobs came, wracking his body, making him retch, and Danny's mother held him through it all, rocked him gently, rubbed his back, murmured soothing words in his ear.

"My son knows how much you love him," she promised, as Steve sobbed into her shoulder.

"He doesn't, he doesn't," Steve gasped out.

"You're his husband, dear, of course he does," Mrs. Williams said reassuringly, and before Steve could open his mouth, there was a sudden slow stirring from the bed. "Daniel?" She hurried over to the bed, Steve's long legs putting him one step ahead of her.

Danny's eyes opened to the sight of Steve and his mother, tears and relief spilling from their eyes, huddled over him. And what Steve saw in Danny's eyes made him turn tail and run.

Mrs. Williams found Steve perched on a chair behind his house, his bare toes raking through the sand, over and over, two empty beer bottles on the table next to him. She gently took the third bottle from him, and sat in the next chair.

"He knows what I did, doesn't he?" Steve asked softly, staring down at his now-empty hands. "I could see it, when he opened his eyes, that he'd heard you say husband."

"He did," Mrs. Williams admitted. Reaching over, she rested a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Even in that hospital bed, just out of a coma, he still managed to move those hands of his quite a bit."

Steve laughed, and felt a hand on his cheek, as Mrs. Williams turned his face to look at her. "And then he tried to get out of the bed to come find you, and his father had to hold him down, all while he swore up a Jersey storm. So I said I'd come get you. Also that he needed to watch that mouth of his, that being part of the Governor' s special task force didn't mean he could forget his manners. He started muttering something about a super seal?"

"Did Grace explain?" Steve asked, a smile finally spreading across his features as he got up, moving towards the door.

"After she came flying in the room and into Danny's arms," Mrs. Williams said with a soft smile as they walked through the house. "She insisted that her and Danno's Steve was a Super Seal. And then she bought Danny a stuffed seal from the gift shop." Steve couldn't stifle a laugh, and then Mrs. Williams continued. "Danny's been cuddled up with Grace and the seal ever since."

For a moment, Steve forgot how to breathe. Mrs. Williams had to drive the car.

Steve could see into the hospital room, could see Grace curled up against Danny's side, the seal held in Danny's other arm. "Steven, I can see your giant self lurking outside the door," Danny called out, his voice hoarse and exhausted, but still so clearly his own.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace called out excitedly, waving an arm at him. Steve strode into the room, and bent down as Grace wrapped him in a tight hug. "Danno's ok!"

Steve could only nod, his eyes glued to Danny's. "Monkey, would you mind going with Kono and getting your Danno a pudding cup?" Danny asked, running a hand over her pigtails as he held Steve's gaze.

Grace kissed Danny's cheek before hopping off the bed and flying out of the room. "Husband, huh?" Danny said immediately.

"Danny, I-" Steve began.

"Don't you, "Danny, I"!" Danny shouted, wincing at the strain on his throat. Steve quickly poured him a glass of water, and Danny took a quick sip, working hard to keep his voice lower. "You told everyone, and I mean everyone, that you are my husband. My daughter thinks you are my husband."

"I explained it to Grace," Steve quickly interjected desperately, but Danny waved him off.

"My ex-wife thought you were my husband. My parents. Nurses I've never seen before have been coming up to tell me how lucky I am to have such a devoted, and hot, husband!" His hands waved so fast Steve was afraid he was going to dislodge the IV. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, Steven, but we are not married, are we? I didn't sleep through a ceremony, or forget a honeymoon?"

"No," Steve mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Leave it to you to just charge right ahead and get us married without ever even kissing me!" Danny suddenly said, and Steve whipped his head up to meet Danny's grin.

"Danny, are you-" Steve started, the words catching in his throat.

"Are you seriously going to make me get out of this hospital bed to show you how to kiss m-" Danny started, and before he could blink Steve was on the bed, lips pressed against Danny's, hands rubbing up and down Danny's arms as he slipped his tongue past Danny's teeth, heard Danny moan as he lightly nipped his lower lip.

"I think I can figure it out," Steve grinned against Danny's skin, and then his face grew serious. "I thought I'd lost you, Danny. I thought you were going to leave me."

"Never, babe, never," Danny whispered, kissing his way along Steve's stubbled jaw. "You're stuck with me. Course now you really have to make an honest man of me."


End file.
